


图你情真

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424
Summary: 青春疼痛 涉及性转 1.4w 慎入星娜GL 马星BG 马民BG





	图你情真

@第五等爱情

BGM：笑い話 - ラブリーサマーちゃん

*  
时间が过ぎれば  
如果时间过了的话

笑い话になるのかな  
那就当一个笑话听听吧

————————————————

朴芝星在转学的第二个月认识了罗渽敏。

六年级的罗渽敏觉得跳皮筋很幼稚，但路过四年级的活动场地时还是会停下来看一会儿，仔细打量那个看上去被孤立的可怜兮兮的女孩子。

每一次她都发现朴芝星在当柱子，从来不见她跟着一起跳皮筋。小孩很寂寞地垂着脑袋，手指揉搓着红领巾，领巾系得很整齐，只有尖尖是皱的。

男生爱捣乱，在周围横冲直撞，朴芝星本来小心翼翼站得笔直，忽然被球砸到，一个趔趄牵动了皮筋。罗渽敏很无语地看着意外输掉游戏的女生带着同伴对朴芝星推搡辱骂，朴芝星只是拧着手指，一声不吭的任她们欺负，被推得跌跌撞撞往墙角缩。

罗渽敏没多想就冲上去教训那群女孩，扯乱了她们花里胡哨的辫子，居高临下叉着腰，像看一群蚂蚁，红色三道杠的肩章在风中抖了抖。然后她很温柔地牵起朴芝星的小手，把玻璃纸包着的糖果放到她手心。

从此朴芝星就死心塌地做她的小跟屁虫。

朴芝星性子软，不爱说话，在叽叽喳喳一群女孩中就显得怪异，又长得瘦小可爱，又乖又聪明，很讨老师们喜欢，慢慢就成了其他女孩的公敌。

“反正我也不喜欢跟她们玩啦。”

朴芝星瘫在罗渽敏的床上打滚，玩她的仓鼠抱枕，罗渽敏正满脸哀怨的趴在书桌前写着比四年级多好多的六年级大朋友的作业。两家离得不远，朴芝星有事没事就往她家跑，霸占她的床。罗渽敏很头疼，朴芝星在她面前特别活泼，一点没有在学校里被欺负时那种软弱的样子。

一开始她还拘谨，想吃东西只会小幅度地指一指，说这个薯片看上去很好吃，很快就放肆了，看到零食就拆，还不给主人吃，还要躺在罗渽敏床上吃。一张小嘴其实很能嘚吧，软乎乎的嗓音有时候都不知道在嘟嚷什么。罗渽敏帮她扎了一次辫子，她觉得她弄得好漂亮，就天天缠着她，逼得她自学了很多新花样。

“因为喜欢姐姐嘛。”

朴芝星每天背着小书包哒哒哒跑到六年级的楼层，等罗渽敏放学，让她载她回家。罗渽敏拙劣的车技勉强够带小小的她，自行车一路上有惊无险摇摇晃晃，朴芝星在后座晃着双腿，牢牢抱住罗渽敏的腰，笑得没心没肺。

初中部离小学部很近，罗渽敏直升后还是天天带朴芝星回家，自行车慢慢不晃了，四平八稳地前行。这样也不太好，有次朴芝星本来就等了她好久，昏昏欲睡，居然在后座上抱着她睡了过去，猛的跌下来，小腿的伤疤一直留着。

她们几乎什么都要一起做。一起上学一起回家，一起写作业，轮流去对方家蹭饭蹭床，一起洗澡一起睡觉，十二分的坦诚，比亲姐妹还甜腻。

朴芝星什么都懵懵懂懂，而那时候即使差两岁也真的很不得了，她觉得小敏姐姐好厉害，她太喜欢姐姐了。她喜欢叽叽喳喳问个不停，罗渽敏一面嫌她黏人一面不厌其烦地为她解答各种奇怪的问题，答案对错不重要，小朋友开心就好。

“姐姐，为什么你这里和我不一样啊？”

彼时罗渽敏正在遭遇一小部分女孩子难以启齿的生理变化。朴芝星把被子拉下一些，指了指她胸口起伏明显的弧度，又指了指自己平坦的线条，睁圆了亮晶晶的双眼，好奇又委屈。姐姐好久不肯跟她一起洗澡了。

罗渽敏羞红了脸，拉起被子蒙住她的脑袋，支支吾吾地说你也会有的。后来六年级的朴芝星哭丧着脸嘟着嘴，抓住她的手往自己没什么变化的胸脯摸，姐姐你骗我，我的怎么还是这么小啊。

困在被子里的朴芝星还是问个不停，想知道那是怎么样的。罗渽敏豁出去，觉得和妹妹分享也没什么，她解开了睡衣扣子让她摸，温软的小手捉住那两只青涩的小桃，朴芝星惊讶地叫了一声，罗渽敏恶狠狠让她闭嘴。

姐姐好可爱呀。朴芝星不依不挠的又钻出被子看，姐姐正在蜕变的身子暴露在暖黄灯光下。朴芝星爱不释手捏了好长时间，直到罗渽敏脸皮终于羞没了，拿枕头抽她屁股，她才乖乖躺好，看向她的眼神闪闪发光，满是羡慕崇拜。

那一眼让罗渽敏改掉了含胸驼背的习惯，妹妹说好看那就是好看，别人的眼光都算不了什么。朴芝星更黏她了，睡前总是眼巴巴求她要摸一摸，洗澡的时候更是目不转睛盯着她胸口看。好想快点长大，想拥有和姐姐一样漂亮的身体，还有好多漂亮的小背心可以穿。

罗渽敏来初潮那天朴芝星吓得半死，面色苍白瞪着她裤子上的血迹，哇的哭出来。五年级还没念完的小朋友懂的不多，跑回家还抱着妈妈哭，问姐姐是不是生病了。之后朴芝星把罗渽敏的日子记得比她还准，到点了就各种嘘寒问暖，罗渽敏跟她开玩笑，你要是男孩子就好了，当我童养夫。

“才不要男孩子！”

朴芝星突然变凶。她很清楚的记得有次她跑去初中部找罗渽敏，发现她被一个男生缠着，死死抓着手，姐姐看上去很生气。朴芝星不知哪来的力气和勇气，猛的冲过去，愣是把比她高了一大截的男生推了个趔趄，她张开双臂挡在罗渽敏身前，凶巴巴瞪着男生。

他们第一次争吵是因为罗渽敏和男生约会。

朴芝星六年级，罗渽敏初二。姐姐学习忙，本来就没太多时间陪她，却忽然连周末都不能分给她了。姐姐总是在和别人线上聊天，键盘敲着敲着就开始笑。姐姐笑起来嘴角上扬，小梨涡很明显，整齐的洁白的牙齿朴芝星也觉得很可爱，现在她觉得很讨厌。姐姐怎么可以对别人也笑得这么甜。

她尾随罗渽敏去了约会地点，发现姐姐在礼品店和男生牵手。朴芝星当着两人的面又哭又闹，打掉男生的手，紧紧抱着罗渽敏，说她坏，说他们坏。罗渽敏有些莫名其妙，脑子一热推开她，脱口而出关你屁事啊。朴芝星愣住，眼泪都不掉了，傻了一会儿转身往大街上跑，不看路，险些被电瓶车撞了，跌坐在地上，难过得没了反应。

罗渽敏很漂亮，性格开朗，人缘很好，跟男生们也玩得好，追她的男孩好多好多，朴芝星吃的很多零食都是男生送给罗渽敏的。朴芝星是不知道的。她只懂得抓牢罗渽敏一个，她的世界就围着罗渽敏转。当陌生人闯进来，她很害怕。她要把所有不属于这个世界的人赶走。

罗渽敏对那年春天的记忆是朴芝星追着她的自行车拼命地跑。她对小屁孩破坏了她还没开始的初恋感到很气愤很不解，同她冷战了很久。

“姐姐，你只要小星一个人好不好啊。”

罗渽敏捏了刹车，心软掉了。朴芝星抽噎着赶忙跳上她的后座，牢牢抱住她的腰，生怕她又甩开自己。

她们很快和好如初，罗渽敏没有再理会男孩们的殷勤。朴志晟升入初中，同罗渽敏愈发形影不离。

却因为李敏亨的出现，进退维谷。

实验中学初三的漂亮女孩们在国庆假期和对面一中的高一男生举办了一次联谊，罗渽敏自然被要求参加，去撑场面。她担心朴芝星又闹脾气，就带上她一起。

她们穿了很漂亮的水手服，相同的款式，像孪生姐妹。朴芝星平常不太穿裙子，这裙子又有点短，她紧紧攥着罗渽敏的手，低着头迈小碎步，避开陌生人的视线。她不喜欢人多的场合，但是有姐姐在就没关系。

她们提早到了餐厅，对面属于男生的座位还空着。朴芝星觉得安全裤卷上去了，跟罗渽敏说了一声，起身去洗手间整理。

“芝芝？”

回去的路上朴芝星听见有人叫她，声音很耳熟，实际上只有一个人会这样喊她。她迅速转身，就看见李敏亨穿着一中的校服站在门口，单肩背着书包，黑葡萄似的圆眼，弯弯的海鸥眉，身姿挺拔，变化了许多。

“哥哥！”朴芝星惊喜地笑弯了眼，音量比平时大了许多，她冲李敏亨招手，然后向他跑过去，双马尾一甩一甩，像小蝴蝶。

“芝芝，真的是你啊，我一下子不敢认了。”李敏亨喜出望外，率先迈到朴芝星面前，像小时候那样自然地牵住她的手，抬起另一只手揉了揉她的脑袋，然后将她从上到下仔仔细细打量了好几遍，夸赞道，“长高了，变漂亮了。”

朴芝星腼腆地笑着，垂着脑袋，不知道如何回应。

“这个手表……你一直戴着吗？”李敏亨托起她的手，怔怔看着她纤细手腕上有些笨重违和的白色腕表，大表盘宽表带，和李敏亨戴的黑色腕表同一个款式。他睁圆了眼，费了好大劲才把翻滚的喜悦压的平静。

朴芝星点点头，觉得李敏亨抓得有点紧，将手往回缩了缩，但是并没有意识到他们的牵手有些不妥，李敏亨也没有。

“合适吗？你喜不喜欢？”

“表带拆掉了几节，我很喜欢的。”

李敏亨很满足，抬手用指节蹭了蹭朴芝星柔软的脸颊，又同她闲聊了几句，得知他们参加的是同一个联谊。

“没想到还能再见到你。”李敏亨像失而复得了珍宝，一直紧紧攥着朴晓星的手，同她一起往里走，却发现朴芝星走的很艰难。

“裙子……有点短……”朴晓星不好意思地回答他的疑问，不自在地扯了扯裙摆，“我第一次穿，不太习惯……”

李敏亨立刻脱下外套围在她腰间。

“小星你怎么……”

罗渽敏等了朴芝星很久，不放心便出来看看，就撞见有个一中的男生替朴芝星系好衣服，又蹲下来给她系鞋带。朴芝星很乖地抱着男生的书包，低头在笑。

“姐姐！我马上好了！”朴芝星抬起头，对罗渽敏招手，眼神要比遇见李敏亨时明亮好几倍。

李敏亨站起来，对罗渽敏招了招手，很礼貌地微笑。罗渽敏瞬间红了脸，垂下眼眸，双手背到身后，手指别扭地绞起来。

看一眼就心动，并不是什么稀奇的事。

“这是我们学校最漂亮的女孩子！”朴芝星抓着李敏亨的手臂，踮脚凑到他耳边，轻声夸赞，字里行间是按捺不住的骄傲与欢欣，“我最好的朋友！”

李敏亨侧过脸，看见他从未见过的她淌着蜜糖的眼神，有一瞬间的失神，失而复得的喜悦随机一扫而空。

李敏亨第一次见到朴芝星是在医院。那年他九岁，朴芝星六岁。他听到隔壁病床传来低低的啜泣，便放下书，拉开了帘子。

很瘦小的女孩子，一个人躺在被子里，面色比床单还要苍白，只有眼角是泛红的。她抿紧了嘴唇，吸着鼻子，肩膀一抽一抽。小手缠了几圈胶带，扎了静脉留置针，李敏亨没用过这个，只是觉得应该会很痛。她大概正在挂青霉素，手背有些肿。这个李敏亨知道，真的会有点疼。他再小一点的时候哭过的。

这个妹妹好勇敢。他默默赞叹。她打针的时候只有护士嘱咐的声音，没有哭闹，李敏亨还以为是个大孩子。

为了善意的偷窥，李敏亨微微支起了身子，右手越过胸膛撩开床帘，故事书沿着倾斜角度慢慢滑下，啪一声掉到地上。

女孩一颤，扭头看他，零星泪光折射斑驳的惊慌失措，凝成一滴水珠从柔软耷拉的眼角淌下。她咬住下唇，很是紧张，又躺平了看天花板，吞下所有声响。

被抓了个正着，李敏亨僵着身子，有些尴尬。他摸了摸鼻子，慢吞吞起身，下床去捡书，输液架摇摇晃晃发出吱呀声响。他拘谨地坐在床沿，书丢到身后，左手慢慢放低，等回流的血沿着软管一点点褪去，然后平放在膝头，右手揪着裤管，呆呆看女孩。

女孩不敢发出声音，将自己憋得发抖，脸颊上泪痕闪闪发亮。

“我给你讲个笑话吧。”李敏亨听见自己说。

女孩泛红的湿漉漉的眸子犹豫着望过来，愣愣眨眼，他才想起来其实自己根本不擅长哄别人开心。他搜肠刮肚终于干巴巴讲完一个乏味的笑话，自己也臊得慌，而女孩弯了弯眼睛，水雾里的新月，裂开小嘴，发出短促的软糯的笑声。

“谢谢哥哥。”

是抱枕里最轻最柔软的棉絮，是化在舌尖漾开的糖丝。李敏亨被凝固的糖浆困住似的，微微张着嘴，从脖子到脸颊到耳朵，噌一下又红又烫。他当然知道他蹩脚的笑话无济于事，女孩又盯着天花板，另一只小手攥紧了拳头。

但是他要走了。

他晃了晃脚丫子，戳了戳呼叫铃。

护士来给他拔针，他按住棉花，下巴抬了抬，问，姐姐，能不能给她调慢一点。

护士随意地转了转她的输液瓶，好多个，清脆又尖锐地相互碰撞：“不能再慢了，青霉素啊。小妹妹，你大人呢？这么小怎么能放你一个人挂水啊？”

护士唠叨几句就端着医疗垃圾急匆匆离开。女孩无神盯着摇摇晃晃细长的输液管，李敏亨盯着她又悄悄滚落的眼泪。

父母发来短信问他有没有挂完水，李敏亨穿好鞋子，把小灵通塞进衣兜。他跑到门口，又盯着女孩看了一会儿，她只看着快速落下的点滴。他按着冰凉的手离开，心想她的手肯定还要冷。他在走廊里呆了一会儿，终于有个奶奶走进病房，他才放心地走了，悲伤沉重。

李敏亨路过对面的楼房，大门前蹲着抽泣的小孩很像几天前隔壁病床的那个小妹妹。李敏亨惊喜又紧张，睁圆了眼，拉直了衣服下摆，拍掉裤子上的灰，还压顺了头发，深吸一口气，提在胸口，哆哆嗦嗦朝她走去。

“你怎么啦。”

他的影子将小小的她罩在庇护所里，女孩闻声抬头，眼里的戒备闪了一瞬就褪去，流出一点惊喜。真的是她。李敏亨的脸有些发烫，心脏像是刚结束一场运动会。女孩站起来只到他胸口，白纸一般薄，唯独脸颊还有些肉，看上去软软的，她扎了辫子，两只短短的马尾搭在肩上，垂下的小手，输液针已经拆掉了，留下一个针孔，一圈胶带痕迹。

“我够不着，回不了家。”

女孩踮起脚，费力举起双手，也够不着大门上的输入器。她慢慢垂下手，仰头怯怯看着李敏亨，吸了吸鼻子。骄傲油然而生，李敏亨傻兮兮咧开嘴，将手覆在键盘上，低头问她密码。她抽噎着慢慢报，哭腔还堵在嗓子里，软乎乎的，他慢慢地摁。

咔哒一声，他替她拉开沉重的铁门，女孩钻进去，躲在门后，从门缝里探出脑袋，湿漉漉的眼将李敏亨装进去。

“谢谢哥哥。”

她还是很小声，道完谢便从里面拉着门想关上。李敏亨一松手，聒噪尖锐的一声，门也抖了抖。冰凉的铁门像监狱里的，但她应该够得着里边的门锁。李敏亨抓着两条竖杆，几乎贴在门上，他透过缝隙看，但是女孩没有回头看他，小跑着上楼。割碎的阳光从她头顶沿着脊背掉落到脚踝，然后静静躺在地上。

回家后李敏亨问父母，对面那栋楼是不是有个很可爱的妹妹。

“正要跟你说这事儿呢，搬来没多久。别看人家小觉得人家好看就去欺负她啊，你们这群小男孩都消停点。她爸妈忙工作，家里好像就两个老人，小姑娘身体又不好，医院不知道跑了多少次了。”母亲一边给他剥虾一边唠叨，唉声叹气，眉宇间都是心疼。

李敏亨捧着饭碗，顿时索然无味。他被母亲硬塞了一筷子苦瓜，没注意便夹了吃，嘴里全是让人扭曲的涩味，心脏都皱起来，不知道怎么跳动才合适。

“听见没有呀，以后碰上了多说几句话，温柔一点。哎呀也不知道小姑娘到底怎么养大的，总是就一个人待在公园里面玩，不跟别人凑队也没有大人来管她。上次我们跟她打招呼，她像见了坏人一样，一米都不让我们靠近，笑都不笑一下，立马逃跑了。”

李敏亨木木点头，大脑一片混沌。

他挑了一个暖融融的午后去小区公园，顺着蜿蜒的石子路，一手藏在裤兜里，手心晃着两颗奶糖。他在小路尽头看见女孩，在秋千上，晃着腿，高高飞起来，轻快落下，再飞向天空。他看见女孩闭着双眼，嘴角扬起，柔和的惬意的，没有病态苍白。

她荡得很高很高，像是要飞走了。

又被铁链拽下来。短短的马尾稳稳停在肩头。

李敏亨绕了好大一圈，沿着不会被她踢到的路径，坐上另一架秋千，脚尖蹭着沙土，轻轻晃着身子，视线追随着她，画出一道道反复的圆弧。

等到她终于着陆，他才试探着打招呼，同时摊开掌心，示意她吃糖。

“谢谢哥哥。”

朴芝星笑得很腼腆，慢慢地伸出手指捏起奶糖，指尖蹭过李敏亨的掌心。像小猫的触碰，有点痒，李敏亨蜷缩了手指。

“奶奶他们都叫我小星。”朴芝星含着奶糖，脸颊鼓鼓的，含糊不清地同李敏亨交谈。

“那我叫你芝芝。”李敏亨急切地说，睁圆了眼睛，闪烁很明亮的期许，似乎在宣示主权，“没有别人这样叫你吧？”

朴芝星摇摇头，李敏亨傻笑起来。奶糖有些化了，黏糊糊的糖丝粘住了糖纸，又一圈一圈密密匝匝缠在李敏亨心上。

之后李敏亨隔三差五的去公园找朴芝星，仿佛他们的秘密基地。他们没有做什么约定，因此李敏亨有时会扑空，但是下一次见面的欣喜便翻倍，奶糖也加倍。

小区的秋千对朴芝星来说有一点高，每次坐上去都很吃力。李敏亨犹豫了很久，终于在朴芝星愿意让他经常牵手之后，将她抱起来。朴芝星有些害怕，紧紧搂着他的脖子，她很轻，李敏亨觉得自己捧着一只脆弱的蝴蝶。

李敏亨送给朴芝星的除奶糖之外的第一份礼物，是一对糖果发绳。她的旧发绳突然断裂，头发乱糟糟披着，她被扎得很不舒服。李敏亨拉着她的小手带她走出小区，给她买了新的。于是他顺便学会了怎样给她扎最简易的马尾辫。

后来每每见到漂亮的发饰，李敏亨都会买下来送给朴芝星，零花钱有些不够用。他支支吾吾地向父母说明缘由，被母亲好好逗弄了一番，然后得到一笔额外费用。朴芝星很乖，努力将他送的发饰都戴一遍，一天换一个还戴不过来，李敏亨还给她买了一个收纳盒，盒子塞得满满当当。

到了秋天，朴芝星入学念一年级，李敏亨念四年级，凑巧是一个学校。朴芝星很内向，容易被人欺负，于是李敏亨兢兢业业当了三年的护花使者。他们一起上下学，朴芝星很听他的话，只对他一人亲近。李敏亨背着她蹚过暴雨后的水坑，也将她抱在怀里挡过飞来的篮球。

唯一的失误是李敏亨第一次骑自行车载她，骑得摇摇晃晃，朴芝星又没抓稳，摔了下去，脚踝有一点扭伤。朴芝星没疼哭，李敏亨却吓到了，心疼地掉眼泪。

离别很突然。

12岁的夏天，李敏亨随父母去HK旅游，给朴芝星买了很多礼物。回来时看见楼下的搬家货车和一辆新的小轿车，朴芝星抱着他买的发饰收纳盒，茫然地坐在长椅上。

李敏亨看见一对陌生的夫妻，大概是朴芝星的父母。HK的零食和迪士尼的玩具还在行李箱，李敏亨只来得及送出随身放在书包里的手表，还有一个短促的羞涩的亲吻，印在朴芝星柔软的嘴唇上。

他朦朦胧胧懂了一些，亲吻可以传达爱意。他喜欢他的芝芝。

“芝芝！”

李敏亨跟在轿车后追了很长一段路。朴芝星转过身，趴在后座上，安静地看着他，眼里是茫然的懵懂的哀伤，或许不及李敏亨的万分之一。

“你会想我吗？”

他喊完便停下来，看轿车慢慢消失在他模糊的视线里。愈来愈远的距离像在预示什么。

年少的心动并不一定鲁莽而短暂，因为纯净所以才珍贵而长久。可一旦执着变为偏执，或许只能换来前功尽弃。

“小星你真是的，不让我跟男生讲话，结果自己认识别的大帅哥还不告诉我！”

朴芝星不傻，看得出来罗渽敏对李敏亨有意思。姐姐好像忘记了对她的承诺，千方百计地借着她去接近李敏亨。

她很高兴能再见到李敏亨，同时短暂地对他的出现产生一点怨念，又没办法拒绝罗渽敏的请求。她不想再和姐姐闹不愉快了。

李敏亨邀请朴芝星去看一中的新生篮球赛，罗渽敏的消息比她灵通，早就央求她带她一起去。

“我能带我姐姐来吗？”朴芝星坐在操场的看台上，含着李敏亨给的糖，有些不情愿。

李敏亨沉默了一会儿才同意，眼里是朴芝星无法理解的落寞。

结果那天李敏亨只对罗渽敏客套地打了声招呼，他眼里只有朴芝星，攥着她的手，追问自己打球的时候帅不帅。罗渽敏被晾在一边，抱着她亲手做的饼干，很是尴尬。

饼干最后当然送出去了，李敏亨说了谢谢，便随手放在休息室。然后队友将饼干瓜分。

罗渽敏笑着说没关系，大家一起吃，但消沉了好几天，对朴芝星也爱理不理。朴芝星不能忍受姐姐遭受任何委屈，不希望姐姐难过，更不想要姐姐冷落她。

罗渽敏和李敏亨两个人，朴芝星始终如一地选择前者。伤害一个就能讨好另一个，这世上并没有太多两全其美的解决方案。

李敏亨看见朴芝星在教室门口找他的时候无疑是欣喜的，而她开口便是质问与指责，即便语气尽量委婉，嗓音软糯，即便她戴着他送的发卡和手表，即便她还拉着他的手喊他哥哥，李敏亨的心缓慢而沉重地坠下去，掉进冰凉的深潭。

他的芝芝为了别人在同他生气。

“你这样……让姐姐很难过。”

你这样让我也很难过。李敏亨的眼神十分晦暗，攥紧了朴芝星的手，几乎要将她捏碎，又很不忍心地松了松。他没有将埋怨说出来，只告诉她，他会赔礼道歉的。

朴芝星如释重负地笑了笑，没有任何留恋地离开。

第二天李敏亨拿着进口曲奇饼干去实验中学找朴芝星，托她转交给罗渽敏。

“哥哥，我觉得你亲自送比较好。”朴芝星没有接，双手背到身后，别过脸去，小声告诉他罗渽敏的班级方位。

那就遂她的愿。朴芝星不能拒绝罗渽敏，李敏亨同样不忍心让朴芝星难堪。

罗渽敏终于活跃起来，回家路上晃着朴芝星的胳膊止不住地傻笑，说李敏亨特地送来饼干给她道歉。朴芝星很高兴姐姐又恢复了寻常开朗的模样，她并没有告诉她她去找过李敏亨，如果能让她开心，朴芝星其实做什么都可以。

之后的运动会，元旦汇演，朴芝星请李敏亨来她们学校看。这两样和她没什么关系，但是罗渽敏有短跑，有钢琴伴奏还有芭蕾舞独舞。李敏亨陪朴芝星站在终点旁，坐在观众席里，没有看主角，只看他的芝芝。即使他的芝芝不看他。

朴芝星也带罗渽敏去一中看李敏亨扔铅球，看他弹吉他，罗渽敏做了奶昔，做了纸杯蛋糕，李敏亨很给面子地都吃得一干二净。

罗渽敏很开心，朴芝星也很庆幸。姐姐并没有因为喜欢李敏亨而忽视自己，奶昔和蛋糕姐姐以前就经常做给她吃，现在也不会少她那份。她觉得这样就够了。她们依然形影不离，能钻同一个被窝说悄悄话，姐姐给她扎漂亮的辫子，骑自行车载她上下学，她可以躺在姐姐床上吃零食。

非要深究其实很滑稽，罗渽敏的芭蕾舞跳给李敏亨看，李敏亨的吉他弹给朴芝星听。可谁也不领情。

李敏亨第一次对朴芝星发脾气，是在她的十三岁生日那天。

他很有自知之明，知道朴芝星更愿意和罗渽敏单独庆祝生日，于是他打算提前几天约朴芝星出来看电影，并再三嘱咐她不要再带上罗渽敏。但是朴芝星认为没有必要瞒着罗渽敏，拒绝了李敏亨的单独邀约。

朴芝星和罗渽敏之间没有秘密，相互信任。罗渽敏不会刻意掩饰对李敏亨的喜欢，朴芝星也不克制对姐姐的依赖，她毫无保留地告知她同李敏亨的往事，其实从她嘴里说出来也就寥寥几句。

李敏亨没辙，只好在她生日当天过早地赴约，想和她多说点话。朴芝星家只有她一人，她踩着恐龙爪子来开门，领口垂下的毛球一晃一晃。

那天李敏亨甚至没有踏进她的家门，他死死盯着朴芝星手腕上崭新的手表，几乎咬碎了牙。朴芝星发觉他异常的愤怒的视线，心虚地将手背到身后，侧过身子，小声说外面冷，哥哥先进来吧。

李敏亨被她下意识的回避彻底激怒，发了疯一般扯过她的手臂，用力捏紧了她的手，似乎能听见骨骼求饶的声音。他一遍又一遍质问他送的手表去哪了，音量不是很大，但零零碎碎掉落了失望。

“坏……坏了……”朴芝星没见过这样的李敏亨。她记忆里的李敏亨始终是那个给她奶糖送她发饰的邻居哥哥，从来都温柔对她，脾气很好，即使她很多次要求他对罗渽敏态度再温和一点，他也没生气。她吓得说不出话，泪水在眼眶打转，拼命往后躲。

“坏了？前几天还好好的怎么就坏了？”朴芝星的躲闪无疑雪上加霜，李敏亨加重了手劲，将她往自己的方向拽，“我戴了好几年都没什么事，你干什么了你就把它弄坏了？”他甚至去解开她的新手表，想摘下来扔掉。

朴芝星觉得很痛，分不清是手被捏疼还是心也受了伤，眼泪断了线似的落下来，她很害怕，拼命护着手腕，哭得上气不接下气：“这是……这是姐姐送我的生日礼物……你不要碰……好不好……哥哥你不要……”

李敏亨瞬间安静下来，松开手，像硬生生撕掉一层皮肉，鲜血淋漓的痛。

“芝芝，你是不是不需要哥哥了？”

李敏亨问的很绝望，却又努力用平静粉饰。他怔怔地看着朴芝星慌乱戴好手表，宝贝似的藏到身后，低着头，轻声抽噎，大概根本没听他在说什么。

李敏亨同她无声僵持了一会儿，便转身走了。朴芝星的家在十六层，他慢吞吞地一级一级迈下楼梯，每走一步就说服自己丢下一分对朴芝星的执念，又在冷风灌进衣领的刹那功亏一篑。

李敏亨没有再去主动找朴芝星。朴芝星也不肯帮罗渽敏联系李敏亨。于是罗渽敏借着要中考的理由，主动拜托李敏亨，每周日能不能帮她答疑。察觉他的犹豫，罗渽敏很快补充道，是在朴芝星家。李敏亨下意识地答应，罗渽敏仰头冲他笑，悲喜参半。

她知道他们多半是闹了矛盾，也猜到缘由。她承认她是故意的，嫉妒朴芝星和李敏亨戴同一款手表，嫉妒他们关系密切，于是给朴芝星买了新的。其实她并没有十足的把握，但是朴芝星立刻高兴地换了手表，而那天她趴在她怀里难过了很久，她又生出许多愧疚。

李敏亨提早到了朴芝星家，想借这个机会跟他的芝芝道歉，他不该凶她。芝芝还小，怎么会同他那样想得这么复杂。

“哥哥，你还在生气吗？”

他们在餐桌上面面相觑许久，还是朴芝星先开口，捧着水杯，声音很轻很软，怯怯地抬眼望向李敏亨。李敏亨愣住，看朴芝星哒哒跑回卧室又哒哒跑回来，捧着一个包装盒，打开给他看。

“手表没有坏……”朴芝星伸出一根手指慢吞吞将手表推到李敏亨面前，“你不要生气了好不好……”她点了点他的手背。

李敏亨笑起来，伸手用力揉了揉她的脑袋。他怎么忍心生芝芝的气呢。他永远当她是需要保护的小女孩，也会贪心地希望她能成为他的女孩。

罗渽敏进门时，他们已经有说有笑的，李敏亨正在掐朴芝星的脸蛋。她的确由衷地为他们和好感到开心，心酸嫉妒当然也无法忽略。

友情和爱情针锋相对不分胜负，多数时候能平和地保持微妙平衡，但总会有不合时宜的一方占据上风。

罗渽敏为了李敏亨，中考语文故意漏写了一道题，如愿以偿地去一中读书。

15岁的罗渽敏比13岁的朴芝星并没有懂太多，甚至不一定比她更早明白心动的感觉。她欺骗她是发挥失常，还装难过，但是朴芝星怎么可能不懂她。

她没有揭穿，顺着她的谎言安慰她，只问姐姐以后还能不能跟她一起走。罗渽敏信誓旦旦地保证，还同她约定将来会考上同一所大学，再不济也要同一个城市。

很多誓言出口的瞬间都来不及标明保质期，并非敷衍，而是急于弥补的善意。朴芝星选择相信默认期限是永久，笑着说好，同罗渽敏拉钩。

其实生活没有太大变化，朴芝星与罗渽敏依然亲密。高中老师喜欢拖堂，朴芝星放了学就跑去一中等罗渽敏下课，乖乖坐在教学楼下的长椅上。周四下午是社团课，罗渽敏会和李敏亨一起从艺术楼出来。他们在校门口分别，朴芝星坐在罗渽敏后座上，抱着她的腰，同李敏亨说哥哥再见。李敏亨的家在另一个方向。

她知道姐姐隐瞒了她在学校同李敏亨的交集，她没有追问，因为李敏亨时常会在QQ上同她说，说你姐姐又来找我了。朴芝星选择看过就忘，并删除聊天记录。罗渽敏对她一如既往地好，她没理由像小时候那样无理取闹斤斤计较。

她很清楚罗渽敏不可能永远属于她一人。能多陪伴一天是一天。

然而某个周六下午，朴芝星趴在阳台上，等罗渽敏从补习班回来，等到的是罗渽敏坐在李敏亨的自行车后座上，她抱着他的腰，脸颊贴在他背上。从朴芝星的角度来看，他们随后的交谈像是一个漫长的吻。她手足无措，呆立在原地，像死去一般寂静。

“谢谢你送我回家。”

罗渽敏同李敏亨凑的很近，仰起脸，温热的气息就落在他脸上。李敏亨往后躲了躲，忽略女孩眼中一闪而过的难堪。他们在同一个培训机构学习，同一个时间段，这天罗渽敏说她腿疼，想要李敏亨带她回家。

李敏亨只载过朴芝星一人。那时候他们都很小，自行车也小。他现在骑的是赛车，没有后座，同朴芝星重逢后硬是安了一个，但一直没机会用上。

他并不情愿载罗渽敏。而转念一想，罗渽敏不开心的话朴芝星也会不开心，可能又会来责怪自己。他不希望每一次她主动找自己都是为了讨好别人。他很久没载人，骑得不稳，罗渽敏又将他搂的很紧，他有些不自在，车技显得更烂，于是恶性循环。这一路像一种煎熬，把人送到家了还没结束。

“你真的不考虑一下吗？”罗渽敏拽了拽李敏亨的衣角，满眼小心翼翼的期许。

李敏亨知道她在说交往的事，她旁敲侧击过很多回，他甚至快没有耐心委婉拒绝。

“好啦知道了……”罗渽敏故作轻松地拍了他一掌，笑嘻嘻的，“为了小星我也不会这么早谈恋爱的！”

听到关于朴芝星的事李敏亨总是会晃神，于是让罗渽敏钻了空子，一个短促柔软的吻偷偷落在脸颊。罗渽敏捂着脸跑上楼，同朴芝星一样的双马尾一甩一甩，像比她更艳丽的蝴蝶，没有一点腿疼的迹象。

李敏亨愣在原地，想的却是他何时得到过朴芝星的亲吻。

除开离别时他的冲动，他过去其实逗过朴芝星好几次，说，芝芝，亲哥哥一下今天才有糖吃，或者，芝芝，想要这个发卡的话你要怎么做呢。朴芝星听他话，但这个她很少遂他的愿，羞红了脸不肯妥协。偶尔她心情极佳，会在得到礼物之后，再给他补一个很轻很短暂的奶糖味的亲吻，落在脸颊。

想到这里，李敏亨转身，抬头，发现了阳台上很渺小的身影。朴芝星茫然地向下看了许久，眼神没有焦点，感到腿有些酸了，便木木地回屋，关上落地窗。李敏亨觉得自己狠狠撞到了玻璃上，再可怜巴巴地一层一层滚下来。

他没有多想便跑进那栋楼，急切地想要和朴芝星解释清楚。他敲了很久的门才得到回应，朴芝星看向他的眼神有一瞬间的抗拒，眼眶微红，覆着薄薄的水雾，刺眼地折射她的悲伤。

李敏亨被狠狠刺痛。

“你们在一起了……”

李敏亨不明白她这是陈述还是疑问。她的声音很虚弱，一出口就瞬间瓦解。他很着急，凑近想牵她的手，朴芝星躲闪的幅度很大，几乎整个人向后退了一步。

“这样不太好……”

李敏亨不知道那天自己是怎样离开的。他只记得自己彻底失去了解释的欲望，一句话也没说。他觉得身心俱疲，不想再去揣测哪一种结果会让朴芝星更好受一点。

反正无论如何她都不会离自己更近。

朴芝星在初三下学期保送本部高中。至此，她和李敏亨整整一年没有说话。

她和罗渽敏还是老样子。她从不过问姐姐与李敏亨的事，好像他们其实并无瓜葛。她像从前那样粘着她，罗渽敏也一如既往地宠着她。罗渽敏和李敏亨一起出现的时候她只看罗渽敏，就像最开始她和罗渽敏一起出现的时候，李敏亨只看她。

事实上是李敏亨单方面的退缩，他无法继续平静地面对朴芝星，无法维持纯净的念想，便装作真的有了恋情，轻松地忘掉他的小女孩。他也明白朴芝星的性格，他不主动，她就不会先来找他。

朴芝星走进餐厅的时候并没有看见罗渽敏，只有李敏亨，和他面前加了芝心和双倍芝士的披萨。李敏亨在桌底下绞着手指，很紧张，掌心都是汗。朴芝星坐在他斜对面的位置，疑惑地看着桌上的菜，然后低头给罗渽敏发信息，问姐姐什么时候能到。

“她有事，还要过一会儿才能来。你饿了先吃吧。”李敏亨终于说出第一句话，很是心虚。

朴芝星像在看一个外星人，眼神极其陌生。

“她不喜欢芝心。”

她仿佛是在平静地指责李敏亨对女朋友的不了解，又像在绝望地抱怨，再往下挖几层，是一颗被眼泪泡得发胀腐烂的心。

李敏亨不知如何回应。他本想借着为朴芝星庆祝的机会同她缓和关系，罗渽敏配合他欺骗她，让他们能够独处。朴芝星识破骗局后却立刻起身要走。

“点都点了，别浪费了。”李敏亨失落地闭上眼，再慢慢睁开，怔怔看着一桌子朴芝星最爱吃的东西，“你就……你就这么记恨我抢走你姐姐。”

朴芝星犹豫了一下，慢慢坐回去。

其实谈不上恨。朴芝星像罗渽敏无视她依赖背后逐渐变质的占有欲一样，回避李敏亨有别于儿时的偏执亲密。她只觉得茫然，认为事情本可以不那么糟糕。

或许李敏亨更希望朴芝星记恨他，这样或多或少都显得有些分量，而不是可有可无。

“恭喜你啊，不用中考了。”

“谢谢哥哥。”

然后两人慢吞吞咬着披萨，坐在对角线，陷入沉默。

“你……应该不会剪短发吧？”

罗渽敏前几天心血来潮剪了学生头，平刘海，发尾稍稍往里卷，蹭着下巴。朴芝星和她经常会做同样的事，有同样的装扮。李敏亨怕她这个也要学。

朴芝星的长发快到腰际，罗渽敏有空的话会给她编复杂的发型。她自己只会扎最简单的双马尾，垂在身前，吃饭的时候再扫到身后。

李敏亨这些日子见到漂亮的发饰还是会下意识买，不知道如何送出去，便存在首饰盒里。每一家店员都要多嘴问他是不是送女朋友，一开始他觉得高兴，在心底窃喜，并不答话装作默认，后来觉得无趣，只说是有个妹妹。

他想起他第一次给朴芝星梳头，扎的太紧，芝芝皱巴着小脸也不好意思告诉他，泪花都冒出来，自己偷偷拽松了。

“还是长发好看。”看见朴芝星摇头，李敏亨接下去说。

“姐姐怎么样都好看的。”朴芝星微微蹙起眉头，语气并不愉快。

李敏亨愣了一会儿，落寞地转头看向窗外，喝了口柠檬水。很酸，涩得心脏都痛苦地揪起来。

“晚上腿还在疼吗？”他不依不饶，不甘用沉默浪费难得的会面。

罗渽敏很喜欢找李敏亨聊天，但是李敏亨很容易冷场。于是罗渽敏干脆同他讲朴芝星的近况，又问他朴芝星小时候的故事，李敏亨便有很多很多话可以讲，似乎三天三夜都不够。

她说朴芝星最近个子长得很快，生长痛很明显，睡觉的时候都会哭出来，缩成一团。

“现在好一点了。”朴芝星揉了揉膝盖。

“你多吃一点，长身体营养要跟上，你太瘦了。”李敏亨慢吞吞地轻声嘱咐，好似真的是单纯的兄长，“芝芝现在多高了？”他明知故问，为了能多说几句话。

“比姐姐高了。”朴芝星抿了抿嘴，不易察觉地笑起来，“可能可以长到一米七。”

朴芝星身体底子不好，发育比同龄人晚很多。李敏亨第一次见到她，她只到自己胸口，重逢时她依然在这个位置。之前她喜欢把下巴搁在罗渽敏肩上，还要罗渽敏稍微岔开腿或者弯一弯膝盖，前几天碰见，是罗渽敏靠在她肩上。方才她进来时李敏亨才真正感受到她长高了许多许多，脸上的婴儿肥几乎消失，原本还圆润的下巴不知何时变尖了。

李敏亨恍然，心底涌起一阵酸涩。他的芝芝已经长大了，从前愿意给他牵手捏脸的小女孩早就荡着秋千飞走了。

而对朴芝星来说，长大意味着她可以反过来保护罗渽敏，她比姐姐高了，她可以做姐姐的依靠。这是一件快乐的事，可以忽略生长痛带来的折磨，可以忽略姐姐身边已经有别人的事实。

朴芝星的初潮来得猝不及防，她慌张地趴在桌上，热流从腹部向下涌出，伴随着阵痛。

托罗渽敏的福，李敏亨大概知道一点。她有一次拜托他帮忙买卫生巾，他觉得很荒唐很无礼，但是罗渽敏的脸色实在苍白，李敏亨还是硬着头皮去了学校小卖部，顶着四面八方好奇的目光。这件事很快就传开，仿佛坐实了他们的绯闻。就隔了一条马路，估计也传到了实验中学，传到了朴芝星的耳朵里。

李敏亨脱下外套给朴芝星盖上，迅速去附近的便利店买了她需要的东西。朴芝星望向他的眼神有些复杂，出于本能的慌张，对他的感激，更多的是迷茫。他把外套系在她腰上，盖住裤子上的血渍。她那么瘦，他两只手就可以握住。他拿纸巾慢慢擦掉她座位上深色的痕迹，然后回到自己的位置等她。

“我能送你回家吗？”

用祈使句其实也没什么不妥，李敏亨还是选择小心翼翼地征求朴芝星的意见。

时隔很多年他终于再一次背起朴芝星。她很轻，像随时会随风飘走，他牢牢地托住她的双腿。朴芝星的家离餐厅很近，走几步就到了。李敏亨骑了自行车来，但是后座自从载过罗渽敏后他就拆了。他故意走得很慢，也努力走得平稳。他隐约觉得，这段路途的终止也意味着关于他们的故事接近尾声。

朴芝星很安静地趴在他背上，初潮的不适让她没有精力再去思考这样是否对姐姐不公平。她搂着他的脖子，苍白的脸颊贴住他的后颈。长发垂到了李敏亨身前，随着步伐摇晃，蹭着他的侧脸。像是亲吻。

她只让李敏亨送到了楼下，说了声谢谢便让他放自己下来。

“我刚认识你的时候，你连门都够不着呢。”

李敏亨看着朴芝星自己打开楼道门，回忆徒然翻涌。他怅然勾起嘴角，双手插进衣兜。左边有一颗奶糖，右边有一只发卡。

朴芝星顿了顿，微微仰起头像是在忍耐什么，然后缓缓地拉开门，走进去。

“我们要是都不会长大就好了。”

李敏亨哽咽，视线很快模糊，眼泪在做最后的挣扎不肯落下来。

大门锁上，朴芝星转过身，隔着一面并不清晰的玻璃同他相望。

“哥哥，对不起啊……我真的不喜欢你……”

传出来的声音很闷，像钝器砸在心上，一下一下敲得血肉模糊。朴芝星突然哭得很厉害，泪水纵横，瘦削的肩膀不停颤抖，像是李敏亨小时候无意弄碎的蝴蝶翅膀。

“没关系的，芝芝。你别哭。我知道的。”

他的芝芝，不管怎样都不需要向他道歉。

李敏亨以为这已经是最糟糕的结局。他为了逃避现实，考去了朴芝星不喜欢的城市。没想到一年之后，罗渽敏选择了他的大学。

其实那时候罗渽敏和李敏亨才正式在一起。她随口提起，他终于不再拒绝。他将原本买给朴芝星的要藏进首饰盒的项链塞到她手里，她怔怔看着中间的星星挂坠，说，你帮我带上吧。

启程那天太阳很大，心里却下着暴雨。朴芝星坐在小区花园的长椅上，看见罗渽敏一家下楼，她慢慢站起来，眼里是平静如死水的悲哀。

15岁的朴芝星挂着苟延残喘的一点稚气，瘦削得不堪一击，即使已经比罗渽敏高，仍像风吹来就羸弱飘动的白纸。罗渽敏看见她磨得锋利的棱角，总带着崇拜喜爱抚摸她身体的温软的小手，在她一次又一次违背誓言的时候，冷却下来。

他们都因为私欲而面目全非。后视镜里朴芝星的身影越来越小，真正消失前，先被眼前的水雾冲得模糊。罗渽敏不断地做口型，朴芝星接收不到她的道歉，也终于失去了耐心。

朴芝星的堕落在所有人意料之外。

逃课，抽烟，喝酒，甚至和来历不明的男孩混在一起。

罗渽敏接到朴芝星母亲的电话时，正在宾馆同李敏亨接吻。他们其实与朴芝星很久没有联系了，假期也没有来往。李敏亨的动作很快，等罗渽敏穿好衣服，他已经冲出去了，什么也没拿。

李敏亨上一次真正意义上的打架还是小学六年级。外校的小流氓摸了朴芝星的脸，把他的芝芝吓哭了，他不要命地冲上去，举着一块尖锐的石头。

他在小巷子里先看到一头及腰的长发，凌乱披散着，是刺眼的冰凉的蓝色。他救下他的芝芝，将她紧紧地抱在怀里，比她颤抖的厉害，好像稍一松手她就会消失不见，恨不得把她融进自己的血肉里。朴芝星受到了很大的惊吓，呆呆地靠在他胸口，没有反应，过分用力的桎梏似乎没有弄疼她。

“哥哥。”

过了很久她才有一点知觉，虚弱地回应李敏亨。李敏亨稍稍减轻了拥抱的力度，给她披上外套，遮住她被扯坏的上衣。他胡乱地亲吻她的额头，眼睛，脸颊，她一动不动，很是木然。

于是李敏亨终于同她拥有一个真正意义上的吻，他小心翼翼地触碰她的嘴唇，朴芝星迷惑地睁大了眼睛，大脑运作迟缓，无法思考对错。李敏亨也没有进一步索取，只是浅浅地停留，一秒，两秒……

直到罗渽敏拉开他们，巴掌狠狠落在侧脸，指甲在皮肤上划出几道血痕。李敏亨偏着脑袋，出神地看着地面，抬手摸摸脸上的伤口，选择保持沉默。

罗渽敏不知道还能说些什么，只有眼泪安静地汹涌地砸下来。而当她看见朴芝星惊吓过度的失魂落魄，看见她散乱的蓝色长发，她呆滞地攥住自己刚刚到肩膀的粉发，无法抑制地失声痛哭。

她知道漂白的时候头皮会很痛。朴芝星在她身边的时候，一点痛都不能忍。

朴芝星终于回过神来，迟疑地将她搂进怀里，一碰到就发了疯似的加重力道，她哭得很压抑，不断地重复姐姐，想念，和喜欢。她又长高了很多，她的肩膀可以给姐姐依靠。

李敏亨捡起掉在地上的外套，掸了掸灰，沉默地离开。

朴芝星和罗渽敏久违地躺在同一张床上。朴芝星在被子底下紧紧贴着罗渽敏，侧着身子，借着很孱弱的月光，贪婪的，哀切的，睁圆了湿润的双眸，一动不动看她。

罗渽敏闭上眼睛，没有再逃避。

朴芝星解开她的睡衣，握住她成熟柔软的桃，又游走在潮热的幽谷。她是贫瘠的土壤，干涸龟裂，丑陋的深不见底的裂缝叫嚣着渴求，无止境地汲取汁液。她是她唯一丰腴的养料，干枯到快破碎的种子终于抽出新的枝蔓，野蛮扎进皮肉里，浸泡了血液，发涨，发狂，每一寸都紧紧缠住，吞噬了，融为一体。

最后腐蚀成两摊温热粘稠的水。又泾渭分明。

朴芝星终于热烈而短暂地占有了罗渽敏，她也知道她永远都无法真正拥有她。她意犹未尽伏在她身上，她们的双腿还交缠在一起。罗渽敏疲倦地抱着她，眼前是迷惘。

“小星。”

“可我真的好喜欢他。”

“姐姐，再给我梳一次头发吧。”

理发师再三确认，这个高高瘦瘦的漂亮女孩，是否认真的要剪掉及腰长发。朴芝星艰涩又决绝地，一点一点拆散复杂的发型，像悲壮肃穆的祭奠，蓝色的蜷曲的发丝，带着热烈纠缠过的印记，大把大把顺着白布滑落，像汹涌的浪潮，终于将她的狭隘世界吞没。

她染回黑发，镜子里的她像个抽掉了灵魂的怪胎。

朴芝星捂住脸，失声痛哭。

李敏亨回到儿时住的小区，把这些年为朴芝星买的发饰埋进秋千下。他坐在另一架秋千上，往旁边放了一颗奶糖，然后坐了一下午。

拥吻爱人只需要一点短暂的愚蠢的莽撞。变成短发也是。

再留长发需要花费很多耐心很多勇气以及漫长的枯燥的岁月。

忘记爱人也是。

END


End file.
